futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The War
The War was a war between all countries of the world. It started because of crisis in 2008. It started in 2013. 2013 March *16 March - USA bancrupt. *17 March - USA asks it's inhabitants to donate. *19 March - Civil war in Belarussia. *20 March - USA separates in three countries - Atlantic Peace Union, Southern Confederation and Mandradd. *21 March - Firing in Minsk. 400 People dies. *23 March - Belarussia divides into two countries - Eastern Belarussia and Western Belarussia. *24 March - Iran realises it' nuclear program. *25 March - The National Monetary Fund bancrupt. *27 March - Greece bancrupt. *28 March - Euro value fails. *29 March - Eastern Belarussia joins Russia. *30 March - EU separates into two unions - Easteuropean union (countries which don't have Euro) and EU. *31 March - EU fails. April *1 April - NATO fails. *2 April - Iran attacks Iraq, start of The War. *3 April - North Korea attacks South Korea. *4 April - Latvia and Lithuania joins in one country - Baltic union. *4 April - Easteuropian union becames a peace organization. *4 April - Western Belarussia joins Easteuropian union. *5 April - United Kingdom joins Easteuropian union. *6 April - 8.7 magnitude earthquake hit Turkey. 300 000 tons oil runs out of a ship in Mediterrean Sea. 160 000 people suffers from this earthquake and tsunami. *7 April - Russia attacks Western Belarussia. *7 April - North Korea conquers South Korea. 400 000 people escaped to Japan. *8 April - Russia activises it's rackets in Poland and attacks London. *9 April - Netherlands bancrupt. *9 April - Italy bancrupt. *10 April - Ireland changes it's value and joins Easteuropian union. *11 April - Estonia channges it's value. *12 April - Civil war in Egypt. *12 April - Iran conquers Iraq. *13 April - United kingdom stops to exist. *14 April - Russian gas company expenses gas value twice. *15 April - Spain changes it's value. *16 April - Greenland and Iceland joins Canada. *17 April - Iran attacks Kuwait. *17 April - Australian dollar fails. *18 April - Estonia joins Baltic union and Easteuropean union. *19 April - Sweden and Finland joins Easteuropian union. *20 April - Iran conquers Kuwait, it attacks Syria. *21 April - China attacks Taiwan. People try to escape from it. *22 April - Euro fails. *23 April - China conquers Taiwan. *24 April - African refugees goes to Europe. *25 April - Spain and Easteuropian union don't allow refugees enter to their territory. *26 April - Portugal joins Spain. *27 April - Minsk cames under attack. Western Belarussia fails. *27 April - Iran conquers Syria and Lebanon. *27 April - Germany, Slovakia joins Easteuropian union. *28 April - With Russia' support Serbia conquers Kosov and Montenegro. *29 April - Israel joins Iran. *29 April - Croatia joins Easteuropian union. *30 April - Cyprus joins Turkey. *30 April - Georgia and Armeny joins Turkey. *30 April - Turkey joins Easteuropian union. May *1 May - Hungary and Austria joins Easteuropian union. *1 May - Sloveny bancrupt. *2 May - Chezch republic joins Easteuropian union. *2 May - Belgium bancrupt. *2 May - France bancrupt. *3 May - Danmark joins Easteuropian union. *4 May - Atlantic Peace Union joins Easteuropian union. *5 May - Mandradd attacks Southern confederation. *5 May - Iran conquers Egypt. *5 May - Internet stops to work in whole world. *6 May - Moldow joins Easteuropian union. *6 May - Ukraine blocks gas supply to Europe. *6 May - Luxemburg bancrupt. *7 May - Serbia attacks Bosnia and Herzegovina and Macedonia. *8 May - Sanmarino, Monako, Vatican bancrupt. *9 May- Turkey conquers Greece. *10 May - France, Luxemburg, Belgium, Monako, Sanmarino, Vatican stops to exist. *11 May - Serbia conquers Albany. *12 May - Netherlands stops to exist. *12 May - Russia attacks Kazakhstan. *12 May - Iran attacks Turkmenistan. *13 May - China attacks Philippines. *14 May - Cyprus bancrupt. *14 May - Iran attacks Azerbaijan. *14 May - Iran attacks Jordan. *15 May - 7.7 magnitude earthquake hits Iran. *19 May - Iran conquers Turkmenistan. *19 May - Iran attacks Uzbekistan and attacks Pakistan. *20 May - Iran conquers Jordan and Azerbaijan. *20 May - Turkey conquers Cyprus. *21 May - Russia loses the battle for Kazakhstan. *22 May - Turkey replaces the capital to Istanbul. *22 May - Serbia conquers Macedonia and Bosnia and Herzegovina. *23 May - Iran conquers Uzbekistan. *23 May - Turkey merges with Bulgaria and Rumania creating New Imperia, which joins Easteuropian Union. *23 May - Iran conquers Pakistan and attacks Afganistan. *24 May - Iran creates Islamic Union. *24 May - Mandradd bancrupt and stops to exist. *25 May - China attacks Japan and helps North Korea to destroy South Korea. *25 May - China conquers Taiwan. *25 May - Southern Confederation and Atlantic Peace Union stops to exist. *25 May - Estonia joins Baltic union. *25 May - Russia attacks Finland. *26 May - Easteuropian union fails. *27 May - Russia conquers Baltic union. *28 May - Russia conquers Ukraine. *28 May - Islamic union conquers Afganistan. *28 May - Islamic union signs allies with China, Russia and North Korea and creates Wrag countries. *29 May - Wrag countries conquers Kazakhstan. *30 May - Wrag countries conquers Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan. *30 May - Wrag countries conquers South Korea and Japan. *30 May - Moldova joins Wrag countries. *31 May - New Imperia joins Wrag countries. *31 May - China creates a revolution between Wrag countries destroying economy of Russia and Iran. China is leader of them and makes them join Imperialistic China. June *1 June - Wrag countries merges in Imperialistic China. *2 June - China is out of money. *2 June - China fails. *3 June - Plague starts in South-Eastern Asia. *3 June - Switzerland fails. *3 June - Brazil becames home of the red cross organization. *3 June - Thousands of refugees goes to South America, because it is peacefully place. *4 June - Canada and Brazil merges creating Peace-Treaty. This day points end of The War. *5 June - Venezuela, Peru, Chile, Panama joins Peace-Treaty. *6 June - Uruguay and Argentina joins Peace-Treaty. *7 June - Australia and New Zealand joins Peace-Treaty. *8 June - South Africa, Sudan and Ethiopia joins Peace-Treaty. *9 June - Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Romania, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Japan, Mongolia, South Korea, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Pakistan, Afganistan, Azerbaijan, Iraq, Palestine, Cyprus, Turkey, Georgia, Armenia, Bulgaria, Romania, Poland, Finland founds their countries again and joins Peace-Treaty. *10 June - Massive civil war starts in many territories of the world. *11 June - Internet again works in Brazil. *12 June - Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, Honduras, Salvador, Mexico, Haiti, Nigeria, Camerune, Chad joins Peace-Treaty. *13 June - Madagascar, Indonesia, Morocco, Algeria, Mauritania, Spain, Portugal joins Peace-Treaty. Category:ASB Category:Timeline